Forum:Crusadermon and Dynasmon question
So, in Digimon Frontier, most of the Digimon are reborn as Digieggs when they're killed. A few exceptions, like Sorcerymon (who became a ghost and faded away), Lucemon (I haven't gotten to that point yet but I read his death was final), and those created by Grumblemon and Mercurymon. But were Crusadermon and Dynasmon reborn as Digieggs when Lucemon killed them? We never really see it. Also, what would have happened if they had been scanned before Lucemon landed the finishing blow, because their fractal code was visible but they were still alive (usually it's, they get killed, then their fractal code is scanned to purify their data at which point if they are going to be reborn as Digieggs, they are, though there have been some cases where they survive the attacks and the purification). So are their deaths final like Lucemon, and if they'd been scanned before Lucemon appeared, would they have been destroyed or just reformed? KillRoy231 (talk) 20:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :I can answer the second question now: So the attacks already mortally wounded them just like Cherubimon and Volcamon, and Lucemon's attack was to knock EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon aside before scanning the Royal Knights' fractal code, finishing them off right then as the two Legendary Warriors were about to, but what about my first question? KillRoy231 (talk) 20:38, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :If I had to guess I'd say not, because although they're offscreen when they are absorbed, there's no sign of Digieggs when it shows where they were a second later, it probably would have shown it then if they were. Also, Lucemon scans other Digimon on the moon and they became Digieggs in the next episode. KillRoy231 (talk) 21:03, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::It's indicated that Digimon will always leave behind Digi-Eggs, at least once the stolen data is relinquished. 02:41, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :::So they are left behind, they just float away before we can see them. (I was thrown off because Villains Wiki listed them as "deceased" and not "redeemed" and "revived" as Cherubimon and the evil legendary warriors are. :::So the exceptions to that would be any Digimon created by the evil legendary warriors (like Golemon and every enemy inside Sakkakumon (except Ranamon of course), Sorcerymon because he became a spirit instead (unless the Digieggs are reincarnations in body only, but it's been said they are one and the same with the three Celestial Digimon), and Lucemon the second time because of his pure evil form (though the first time he was destroyed there were two Digieggs, one light and one dark, and the light one exploded), but here's a question: Why wasn't Oryxmon reborn as a Digiegg? I saw him disintegrate and there was no Digiegg left behind. KillRoy231 (talk) 23:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::They may have just forgotten to animate it, or Cherubimon destroyed the Digiegg as well (Digieggs aren't immune to damage). Interestingly enough, it is the direct servants of the Celestial Angels who seem to lack the Digieggs; Nefertimon didn't have a visible egg either. I'd also note that artificial Digimon didn't seem to have eggs, as Crusadermon's Knightmon didn't have them, while Grumblemon's Golemon were explicitly created via earth and magic. Lanate (talk) 03:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Those they faced inside Sakkakumon must have been artificial as well. Also for Nefertimon we just see her face as she disintegrates, but the camera is offscreen long enough that she could have possibly become a Digiegg and it floated away before we saw the exact area again. But with Oryxmon, there wasn't a Digiegg for Cherubimon to destroy, he's just destroyed outright like Golemon. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:27, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::But I see what you're saying about the servants of Celestial Digimon. Sorcerymon and Oryxmon didn't become Digieggs when they died and there is no evidence that Nefertimon did either, so maybe they're another exception for reasons unknown. The Celestial Digimon certainly did, we saw them reborn as Patamon, Lopmon, and Salamon, the evil Legendary Warriors did, even Lucemon the first time. KillRoy231 (talk) 17:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC)